Bella's One Shots
by BellaNottes
Summary: just a peak of what goes through my mind when i think of hetalia men.


''Because of its location, zhe territory of Spain vas subject to many external influences zince prehistoric times and zhrough to its dawn as a country.'' y/n was sitting in history,her favorite class,she giggled on the inside at the fact that the teacher from germany,Ludwig Beilschmit, was teaching this weeks lesson about spain, she sat back and listened,taking notes occasionally and resting her head on her head,the her f/c binder and her books lay under her desk waiting for her, she wasnt even thinking about it, and she didnt know that even though was talking about spain,he was thinking about y/n. He had first noticed her when she was a freshman, her form her beautiful h/l h/c and she had remarkably stunning, e/c eyes,of course he waited until now,her junior year hell she was almost 18,of course she wasnt perfect and beautiful to everyone,but in his eyes,she was pure beauty,and he had began to fall deeply in love with her,following her  
around,making sure she was safe,digging up different facts on her,and soon even those subtle facts had turned into her whole life story. he walked around the class while he  
read his book,just so he could see her at different angles, she was a good girl,taking notes, 's eyes flickered to his desk, then at y/n and smiled to himself,he finished his sentence just 5 seconds before the bell rang, '' Y/N,'' , called y/n looked back at him almost impatiently,her books in her arms,she stopped her eyes from rolling, ''Yes, Mr,Beilschmit?'' she said in an apathetic tone. ''Meet Me today after school, i vant to discuss something with you.'' she raised an eyebrow, ''erm, ok.'' she didnt really have anything else to do, y/n lived with her friend who was in college, f/n would worry, but she'd be alright, watched lustfully as she walked away,~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Und zhe time schkip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
y/n went to her locker to get her bag, the hallways were clearing, students and teachers we're leaving, she stayed in the hallway to call her friend,f/n, to tell her she'd be late  
getting home, she didnt know that her kind,stoic german teacher was planning something sinister for her, very sinister indeed. y/n peered through the door to see if her teacher was in there, she opened the door a smidgen,seeing that something about the room had changed, about six desks had been pushed together,the chairs were stacked on top of  
each other in the back of then room, she crept into the room a bit, there was a stack of something piled on 's desk, y/n being curious walked over to it. She tilted  
her head to get a better glance, she gasped in horror at what lie in front of her...Her. There were different pictures of her on her history teacher's desk...when,how, she picked  
some up and looked through him. he's been watching me! she thought to herself. There were pictures of her from various places, lunch, in P.E, at the store with her friend! She  
turned around to make a run for it,just in time to see closing the door slowly,his eyes glazed over, ''Danke for joining me this evening Ms.l/'' he said locking  
his door and lowering the shade, y/n looked around, why hadnt she noticed before that the chairs had been blocking the fire exit? And all the windows' shades had been drawn, she  
turned back to face him, '' , w-'' ''Nein.'' he snapped. ''You vill address me as Ludvig vhenever ve are alone.'' he snapped. Y/n backed up,she was shaking,he liked this. ''what do you want with me,?'' she whispered to him, ''did I do something wrong? Am I missing an assignment?'' she knew she wasnt, she always turned in her work. Always. Ludwig ran his fingers through his perfectly slicked back golden hair, and smiled cooly, ''Nein, there was something I vanted to discuss with you.'' he advanced towards her and she just backed up more, '' do you want, and why the hell do have all these  
pictures of me?!'' she demanded of him, he slid his glasses off of his face, ''I vanted to discuss us,put your zhings down.'' he told her, she just clutched her bag closer to her, ''no! what do you mean 'us?' There is no us!'' she said quivering. ''oh but zhere is.'' he corrected her smoothly unbuttoning his shirt, y/n's big beautiful E/c eyes widened at this. ''I vant to be with you, ever, you shall be for ever mein frau.'' y/n looked  
at him in shock,then at zhe door behind him,she began to feel flattered at this, the handsome german man was after her! She felt herself blush a little, but it then faded when she looked back at his desk, ''You've been stalking me. Look at all the pictures you've  
taken what have you been living some otherworldly sick fantasy?'' ludwig smiled and growled, ''Since you were in 9th grade.'' he said lunging at her, he had her on the desk  
in a quick second and ripped her bag from her clutches, her eyes widened in fear, '' !'' she pleaded. ''vhat did I tell you?'' he asked her,pinning her arms above her head on the desk, he bent down to kiss her on her soft,lips she squirmed and  
whimpered a bit, then she closed her eyes and kissed him back, ''ahh I knew you would grow to like me,y/n'' he cooed in her ear, she moved her head so their lips would no  
longer have contact with each other,his just followed suit, he chuckled at her futile attempt. ''this is wrong and this is illegal!'' she protested when his hands slid up her shirt  
despite her attempt to slap his hands away, ''Just give us two weeks lieber,Then you'll have nothing more to worry about,'' she gasped,at his hands as they came in contact with  
her chest and at the realization of what her was talking about. ''How did you know?'' she asked, he kissed her again and laughed, ''I know everyzhing about you my dear, y\n Mi\n.  
Your eyes widened, ludwig pushed you further onto the desk and unbuttoned your f\c skinny jeans, his shirt had since been unbuttoned,it was just open,revealing his toned,ripped  
chest, and his pants were still on also, he caught you looking and shrugged his shirt off,leaving him in his tie and pants, y/n pondered this for a moment, he knew everything  
about her,he had been there and had had these forbidden thoughts about her since she first came here, she thought about it some more,in her sophomore year,when she had been  
dumped just before homecoming,she sat in the hallway crying, it was mr,beilschmit who was there to comfort her and she had been having thoughts about him,but not in this way,but  
she did harbor some feelings for him. She looked down at him, he had been talking to her this whole time, ''Zo, are you going to accept me as I am or is this going to have to get  
ugly?'' he had asked her, her eyes sparkled a bit, she put her hands on either side of his face and pulled him down to kiss him. He chuckled into the kiss and nipped her bottom lip,  
causing her to whimper in delight,she put her arms around his neck. His hands went back up her shirt to play with one of her breasts, she gasped,allowing Ludwig to slip his tongue in, the tongues fought,met each other, fought again,and explored each others  
company,Ludwig pulled away,y/n made a sound to show she was disappointed, he just smiled at her and picked her up, he carried her over to the pushed together desks. '' ich liebe  
dich.'' he murmured to her. Her eyes softened, ''I...I love you,too...Ludwig.'' they kissed again and then ludwig began slowly pulling y\n's jeans off, she watched, her F\c  
boy shorts were beginning to soak by the minute,and ludwig could see that, he smiled in triumph,he had done that. ''oh mein frau,look at you, you've made a mess, allow me to  
clean it up,'' he slid off her boyshorts and pushed gently to lay back on the desk he  
spread her legs a bit, ''innocent little y\n'' ludwig cooed, ''you're a virgin arent you?'' he looked up at her,she blushed but nodded. He smiled again, this had been his  
dream,to love her,to make love to her,oh how he loved this, he gently probed her with his tongue ,she squirmed and moaned a bit. He put his mouth on her wetness, his tongue working  
wonders on her, she reached down to play with his hair. Y\n bit her bottom lip, she felt something bubbling within her,calling for her to make a release, just as she was about  
to,ludwig pulled away, she grunted, ''come back.'' she whispered. Ludwig laughed, she sat up on her elbows just to see ludwig's huge clothed bulge standing before her, she blushed.  
Without thinking she reached forward to stroke him through his clothes, he groaned and pulled a condom out of his pocket,then he unbuttoned his pants and shrugged them off,along  
with his boxers down, the actions were wordless, until her uttered the words, ''lay back down Schatzchen.'' he said,she did so, he positioned himself back on top of her. He started  
murmuring things in german to her, she trusted this man,she loved him with everything in her heart and she knew he would never try and hurt her on purpose. he slowly entered her, y\n's eyes widened at the intrusion,tears welling up in her eyes. ''Es tut mir leid.'' he  
whispered, he had filled her to her core now, she was still crying,he bent down to kiss her everywhere her eyes,her cheeks her forehead,he stayed still to let her adjust, when  
the feeling had turned into a dull,throbbing,she looked up and nodded, he started to thrust slowly,then picked up his pace it was all to overwhelming for his precious, y\n,  
she clutched him and cried out in pleasure,his pace had picked up on her even more,and once again that feeling began to swell up, ''Oh, Y\n!'' he groaned in her ear, sensing  
that she was close, she was trying to hold it, she didnt know what was happening to her, ludwig kissed her cheek, ''Its ok let it happened...and call mein name vhen you do.'' he  
whispered, she gave out her back arching and she pulled him close,screaming his name, he grunted in triumph and the two layed on the desk together,he slowly pulled out of her and  
kissed all over her face, ''Mein leibe,Ich werde dich nie verlassen,'' y/n knew enough german, she muttered the words, ''Ich liebe dich.'' ludwigs eyes widened in surprise, ''ich liebe dich auch.'' he said nuzzling her nose.

EXTENDED ENDING!  
''after you graduate, you must come live with me.'' ludwig said as y\n ran her fingers through her hair, she smiled a small smile and nodded, ''I will.'' she said, she looked at his phone, he followed her gaze, ''so,i assume you want my number.'' y\n asked. He laughed at me. ''I already have it.'' he declared, her eyes widened,but she giggled, and looked back at the now messy desk,, ''Zhe next few picture I collect vill have both of us in them.'' she blushed and they kissed once more


End file.
